DMEX-06 The Super King!! DueKing Pack
Absolute Duelist!! Dueking Pack is the 6th DMEX pack in the OCG. __TOC__ Details *This set contains 103 cards, with each pack containing 6 random cards and a Legendary Deck Information card. Contents (Cards marked with a ☆ are exclusive to this pack.) Duel king *Cards of this rarity are in full gold foil. *DK1/DK6 MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge *DK2a/DK6 Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice *DK2b/DK6 Neverlast, Destiny Adoration *DK3/DK6 *DK4/DK6 Jhot Gun Joragon *DK5/DK6 *DK6/DK6 卍 De Szark 卍 >Kirazeus Savark >Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *M1/M3 *M2/M3 *M3/M3 Victory Rare *1a/98 Batogaiheart, Passionate King Sword *1b/98 Batogaiginga, Passionate King Deluxe *2/98 Legend Rare *3/98 Blacking the Johnny *4/98 Dreadzone, Overwhelming Invasion *5/98 Bolshack Dogiragon *6a/98 Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ *6b/98 Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden *7/98 Jolly the Johnny Joe *8/98 Miradante Twelve, Time Pope Super Rare *10/98 Neo Milzam, Spirit of Miracles *11/98 The Watch, Ragnarok *12/98 Sanmax, S-Rank Tribe *13/98 Hunbolt, Demonic Holy Spirit *14/98 Hayabusaryu, Dragon Ninja *15/98 Intense Shower Twist *16/98 Shishio Kaiser, Explosive Ruins *17/98 *18/98 Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 *19/98 Marshall Crawler *20/98 *21/98 *22/98 Gaimusou, Angry Hero *23/98 Ryusei the Earth *24/98 *25/98 The Gnum, Lightning Sonic *27/98 Lulufura, Sound Elemental *28/98 Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God *29/98 Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental *30/98 Darth Sith K, Dark Armor *31/98 Vogaiga, Darma *32/98 Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge *33/98 Gyogyou, Revolutionkind *34/98 Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution *35/98 *36/98 *37/98 No Rarity *38/98 Do Red, Lightning Sonic *39/98 *40/98 Teen Group Haraguro X, Dragon Edge *41/98 Goth Loli Jenny *42/98 Bloody Typhoon *43/98 *44/98 Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance *45/98 Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *46/98 Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge *47/98 Arcadia Spark *48/98 Valkyrie Lupia, Sky Lord Dragonmech *49/98 Prometheus, Splash Axe *50/98 *51/98 Analith, Cyber Armor *52/98 Jack Alcadeias, Dark Gaia *53/98 Mendelssohn */98 Enik=Earth, Imen */98 Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon */98 Sarutobi Giant, Dolge */98 */98 */98 */98 */98 *55/98 Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *56/98 Heaven's Gate *57/98 Dragon's Sign *58/98 Oriotis Judge *59/98 Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D *60/98 Cyber I Choice *61/98 Switch Reincarnation *62/98 Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D *63/98 Tigernitro, Explosive Devil *64/98 Bash, Misfortune Demon 34 *65/98 Dupoiz, Darma *66/98 Death Gate, Gate of Hell *67/98 The Mach, Lightning Sonic *68/98 Great Sonic *69/98 Iron Fist of Revolution *70a/98 Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins *70b/98 Rejiru=Euru=Bucca, Mystery Ruinskind *71/98 Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins *72/98 Blossom Shower *73/98 Team Doremi's Light Spirit Go! *74/98 Prelude of Horror *75/98 Raiden, Lightfang Ninja *76/98 Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D *77/98 Onikamas, Strange Flow *78/98 Aquan Jr.'s Delivery *79/98 Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian *80/98 Jenny, the Suicide Doll *81/98 Scale of Life and Death *82/98 Gatling, Sonic *83/98 Valchuris, Dragon Armored *84/98 Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie *85/98 Makunoka and Nukunoka, Double Chance *86/98 Revolution Taiman *87/98 Rainbow Spark *88/98 Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta *89/98 Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage *90/98 Cyber Tune *91/98 Gripage, Darma *92/98 The Red, Lightning Sonic *93/98 Topgear, Start Dash *94/98 Yadoc, Beast Army *95/98 Faerie Miracle *96/98 Faerie Life *97/98 Doremi, Time 1 *98/98 Brain Touch Unnumbered Cards */98 MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge *M/M3 Jhot Gun Joragon *M/M3 The Joragon Gunmaster Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs